Coming Home
by Surreal Realities
Summary: Short story! Kira goes through an emotional loop when he's left alone in his apartment... what happened to the young coordinator to make him turn out like this? Asukira please review.


Kira Yamato lay on the floor of his apartment, sprawled out among the many tissues and overdue movie rentals that lay, scattered about the living room in a discarded, carefree clutter. The small brunette buried under this discarded pile sniffed bitterly and turned over, not bothering to sweep away the popcorn kernels and crushed chip crumbs that lay in front of his face. His eyes red and swollen, Kira finally sat up, much to his reluctance, and drifted into his small, unusually messy kitchen. Normally, being one for punctuality and cleanliness the brunette's apartment was an unruly opposite of his usual self. The floor a mess of discarded cans and wrappers that clanked and rustled, as Kira shuffled through them, seemed to cling to his ankles, like the endless reminder that still haunted the boy. Like a ghost from his not-so-distant past… As Kira neared the sink, he bent down and switched on the tap, letting the biting cold water run freely into the sink's deep basin. Swirling and twisting in a sort of repulsive, yet mesmerizing, dance that held captive in the boy's radiant violet eyes as he watched the swirls and streams whisk away, into the seeming endless void that was the drain. Chuckling weakly to himself, due to the terrible bluntness inserted at the end of his metaphor Kira wondered, _'What has happened to me?'_ Not receiving an answer, the brunette ducked his head under the icy cold water and let it run down his head, back into the sink. It's small streams winding and wrapping themselves through his thin hair, causing it to darken in colour and drip some of the liquid ice down onto his bare neck that showed, just barely, before abruptly ending at the light colored material of his pajama top. Finally bringing his head up for a break from the biting water Kira let out a sigh and leaned hopelessly against his kitchen counter, turning the stainless steel knob on his sink to cease the flow of water. _'I shouldn't let it run too long.' _The boy's mind wandered bleakly, _'That would be wasteful…'_ Suddenly taking note of his straying thoughts Kira heaved another defeated sigh, "I guess it's expected, everyone does it…" He murmured, his soft, broken voice trailing off as he crossed the kitchen, once more, his eyes landing momentarily on the wooden door at the end of an awfully long hallway. The door stood a certain significance to the boy seeing as, evidently, his bright violet eyes momentarily light up noticing the door, a new hope rejuvenated in his dampened sprit. But only momentarily… Then, turning his violet eyes away from the door he resumed his zombie-like path, back to his mess of a living room, his bare feet making hardly any noise as he shuffled through the entrails left by his daily suffering.

Suddenly a click was heard from the end of the long hallway Kira had just been gazing at. The brunette quickly spun around and dropped the can of pop that he had been holding, the container making a loud painful clank as it hit the ground, yet fully ignored by it's previous holder, who was no longer by it's side.

"ATHRUN!" Kira shrieked as the door was hastily opened, the small brunette tackling his dark haired friend in a gigantic, somewhat damp, bear hug. Athrun, coincidentally, dropping all of his luggage and toppling over his bags into the hallway, Kira lying on top of him.

"K-Kira!" Athrun stammered in amused surprise, "It's 12:30! What are you doing up?"

Kira smiled and parted from the boy, allowing his friend to get back up and put the rest of his bags into their apartment. "I didn't know if you were coming back…" the smaller brunette muttered, flushing a bright, embarrassed, shade of pink as he spoke, his amethyst eyes quickly moved from Athrun's emerald one's to the floor.

After fully examining his small counterpart Athrun's smile grew wider and suddenly daunting. "Kira…" The ex-soldier chided, noting the way the brunette cringed at the mention of his name. Athrun then made up his mind and bent down, planting a light kiss on Kira's cheek. "You have got to stop doing this, I was only gone for a week…" With that said, Athrun picked up some of his bags and headed into the apartment to discard his luggage. "And would you please clean this place up?"

Kira blinked in surprise and the broke into a gigantic smile, _Athrun was home_, "Okay!" He replied, in a cheery tone and ran after the younger coordinator to help him unpack.

-----------------------------------------------

**Well I think it's cute! Anyway this was just a short story I randomly decided to write. I only knew what I was writing half way through the fanfic myself! Pretty misleading isn't it? He he he… Well I hope you guys liked it! Please please pwetty please review!!!!!!**

**Peace**

**Noodels**


End file.
